Morning Glories 10
Synopsis Jade is walking down the hall of Morning Glory Academy when she hears her name being called. Megan grabs her wrist and leads her down the hall as glowing Morning Glories sprout from the lockers. They pass by three men in Brown robes, one of which says "So We Created Our Own Gods". Megan opens the door with a post-apocalyptic scene with a pile of corpses visible through the window. However, it instead opens into the Scientist's Lab. The Scientist thanks Megan for bringing her and asks Jade to sit down. He asks Jade what's wrong and Jade answers that nothing she does is good enough, she can't make anyone happy, not even herself. The scientist asks "Anyone? What about her then?" gesturing to Jade's mother standing beside a car inside the lab. She asks Jade if she's ready to go home, Jade agrees, and they get in the car. As Jade is buckling her seatbelt, the scientist leans in and tells her to "Make sure to tell Oliver Simon that he was right". Jade and her mother are driving through a post-apocalyptic wasteland as Jade is telling her mom about her experiences in the school. However, the mother's replies do not appear to correspond properly with Jade's statements. Suddenly, there is a bright light in front of the car and Jade awakes screaming in her bunkbed. The other girls are woken up: Zoe is grumpy, Casey is concerned, and Pamela is strangely excited. Three guards come rushing into the room as Casey is comforting Jade: This is the third night in a row that Jade has caused a disturbance. The guards threaten to take Jade back to Nine's office, but Casey suggests that it's an empty threat. Pamela wants to go visit Nine though and "play with the needles". Creeped out, the guards leave the room and Jade goes back to sleep. Jade is in a dark cell with a hole in the wall, looking through the hole shows that "The Hour of Our Release Draws Near" is written all over the walls. A lighted door opens and Jade exits the cell to a lavishly furnished room and is greeted by a man the same way the Scientist greeted her: "There she is!". He offers her a seat and Jade states that she knows him. He seems pleased that she remembers things and asks her what she remembers. She remembers their nights in Paris and how they swore never to leave one another. He asks a final question "And do you remember how I cut you open?" as he rings a bell. Jade wakes up to a ringing alarm clock and blurred vision to see Casey waking her up. She performs her morning ablutions and leaves the bathroom just in time to see Hunter apologize for standing Casey up. Casey forgives him, but tells him they should just be friends. Later, at her locker, Ike comes up and starts mocking Jade. Casey arrives and threatens Ike, then grabs Jade's wrist and leads her to class. The topic of the day is the hangman's noose. When the teacher asks for a volunteer, Jade puts up her hand and goes to the front despite Casey's vehement protests. Jade steps onto the desk, has the noose tightened and with the phrase "For a Better Future" steps off. A morning glory blows across and is picked up by Dr. Ellsworth. She greets Jade "well, hello there", and proceeds to cut Jade down from the noose. She asks how Jade's day was, and they proceed to discuss the other glories. Jade then describes the previous places she went in her dream. Finally as Dr. Ellsworth starts to fade away, she tells Jade to look at the sky and to only tell them what she's seeing right now and to omit everything else about Dr. Ellsworth or the school, or Alexander. Jade awakes in Nine's office with Nine towering over her and asking "What Did You See When Your Eyes Were Opened?". Jade responds as Dr. Ellsworth told her to. Characters Featured Characters *Jade Ellsworth Supporting Characters *The Glories **Casey Blevins **Hunter **Ike *Megan *Pamela *Nine *Jade's Mother *The Scientist Continuity *Jade walks past a banner with "The Hour of Our Release Draws Near" written on it. *Jade dreams about being in a cell with a hole in the wall adjacent to the room with "The Hour of Our Release Draws Near" written on the wall, similar to the room seen at the start of Morning Glories 3. *Hunter stood Casey up in Morning Glories 8 when he was kidnapped and put in The Greenhouse. *When Dr. Ellsworth asks Jade "you couldn't have just drowned yourself?", she responds "I tried", a reference to detention in Morning Glories 2. *The scene of Nurse nine asking Jade "what did you see when your eyes were opened" and Jade's answer are directly from Morning Glories 4. *It is strongly hinted that Jade will/did develop an attraction to Ike, although she doesn't seem to have realized that yet. Trivia * The license plate "LGN 31E" is in reference to Joe Eisma's son Logan born on August 31. The inspection sticker says "2008" which was his birth year. *The lead security guard that enters the dorm room is based on Noel Clarke.MGA Study Hall Special Edition: Issue #10 Joe Eisma Cultural References *Ike calls Jade's rescue as "The Great Escape", a reference to the movie where Allied POWs escape from a German war camp. *Ike refers to Jade as "Plathesque". Sylvia Plath was a noted poet who wrote a lot about her depression. Questions Unanswered Questions *Jade's POV shot is slightly different than that from Morning Glories 4: There is no Shaky Vision and Dagney is not there. Is this significant? Answered Questions *Who is Oliver Simon? Answer. External links * Morning Glories Study Hall #10 at Multiversity Comics * Morning Glories #10 (Digital Comics) at Imagecomics.com References Category:Issue Category:Megan/Appearances Category:Casey Blevins/Appearances Category:Zoe/Appearances Category:Pamela/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Ike/Appearances Category:Nine/Appearances Category:Jade's Mother/Appearances Category:Scientist's Lab/Appearances Category:Jade's Cutter/Appearances Category:Jade Ellsworth/Appearances Category:The Scientist/Appearances Category:The Headmaster/Appearances